


Numbers

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exams, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geniuses, Gentle Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Nicknames, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Study Date, Studying, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "And it’s all thanks to you, genius."
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Femslash February





	Numbers

"How's it going, Ami?" Makoto set her cup of tea down on Ami's desk before she slipped her arm around Ami's shoulders. With these study sessions came peace, calm, and some much-needed privacy.

"It's going well, thank you, Makoto," Ami said, glancing up from her study notes in her homework. She rested her hand on the small of the brunette's back, letting it rest there, earning an at first surprised but then relaxed look from Makoto _._ "At this rate, come next week, we can ace the math exams in one fell swoop."

"That sure sounds like it." Makoto said, smiling brightly and then pumped her fists in a burst of confidence coursing through, earning her an amused giggle from Ami.

The same grin on her face, Makoto then leaned down and captured Ami's lips with her own, for good luck. "And it's all thanks to you, genius."

Ami beamed, stretching her sore and tired muscles. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Makoto nodded, sitting right next to Ami, side by side. "Mmhmm, most definitely."


End file.
